happy halloween Maria
by Chibi.Tsubasa
Summary: Aujourd'hui, c'est Halloween. Mais Maria ne s'amuse pas. Elle ne sourit même pas. Ils n'y'a plus que les citrouilles qui aient de grands sourires figés.


**_Auteur :_** tsu ki, petit renard ailés caché dans un cucurbitacée !

**_Beta :_** La grande et majestueuse Tyni !

_**Disclamer: **_ Umineko n'est pas a moi. Zut alors. Aurais bien aimée que Béatrice me signe un autographe (sur de la peau de Battler X3)

Cette image mentale de Maria me tournait en boucle dans la tête, donc bon. J'ai craqué, et je l'ai écrite ^^'' La chanson a laquelle je fais référence a la fin c'est "happy halloween maria", chanson thème de maria ^^''

Happy Halloween everybody.

* * *

Elle balança légèrement son pied sous la table, pied qui ne touchait même pas le sol, qui heurta la chaise en bois en face, produisant un son mat. Un bruit résonnant dans la cuisine vide. Comme le reste de la maison.

Aujourd'hui, c'était Halloween. Et Maria aurait du être folle de joie. Aurait du.

Elle aurait du s'amuser comme une folle, avoir déjà les poches pleines de bonbons, le visage illuminé par un grand sourire sincère, Sakutaro contribuant à son bonheur.

Mais son Sakutaro n'existait déjà plus. Et elle était seule. Seule dans une maison trop grande, trop vide et silencieuse pour une petite fille. Cette solitude en devenait malsaine…

Elle avait su gérer ça avant. Maintenant, elle ne le pouvait plus.

Avant, elle transformait la tristesse en joie. Maintenant, c'était en douleur.

La petite ne souriait pas. Elle arborait un visage neutre, ses sourcils à peine froncés par la concentration.

Elle lissa machinalement sa robe. Une jolie robe d'Halloween, les manches courtes étaient en ballon, et finissaient en dentelle, tandis que sur le devant, un nœud en ruban de satin bleu retenait un crâne en argent. Un autre ruban bleu, bien plus grand, lui enserrait la taille, le reste de la jupe prenant ensuite plus de volume pour finir en un premier jupon noir, qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, tandis qu'en dessous, un dernier jupon bleu lui, descendait jusqu'au haut de ses genoux. Des chaussettes noires rayées bleu et des baby shoes noires simples finissait le tout. Dans son dos, deux ailes de chauves souris avaient été cousues.

Oui, c'était une bien jolie robe d'Halloween, qu'elle portait bien qu'elle n'ait personne avec qui le fêter.

Parce qu'elle avait choisit cette robe avec Sakutaro, un peu avant que la mauvaise sorcière ne le tue devant ses yeux.

Sa prise autour de son couteau se resserra, et elle se remit à tailler sa citrouille. Elle l'avait déjà vidée, il ne restait plus que le visage à découper.

Elle ne s'était pas fait de coiffure particulière, sa couronne habituelle toujours à sa place.

Mais ça c'était parce que…

Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de choisir. Alors la tenue était incomplète.

Par deux fois, sa main ripa, traçant deux sillons sous les yeux presque ronds de sa citrouille.

Mais Maria ne s'arrêta pas. Elle continua à tailler.

Si seulement Béatrice était là… Mais même en cette nuit spéciale, la Sorcière d'Or ne pouvait venir lui tenir compagnie. Alors Maria était seule. Avec ses citrouilles.

Elle planta la lame argentée dans la chair dure et orange, la faisant doucement bouger pour couper un triangle, qui deviendrait un nez.

Elle continua, avec minutie, à trancher les morceaux de cucurbitacée, s'attaquant à la bouche. Un grand sourire qui monte jusqu'aux yeux, et deux petites canines comme les vampires.

La brune posa finalement sa lame, qui refléta la lumière de la lampe au dessus d'elle.

Regardant autour d'elle, la petite fille frissonna. Son couloir n'était pas éclairé. En fait, la seule pièce avec de la lumière, c'était là où elle était, dans cette cuisine blanche et trop propre. Pas de diner en route ce soir.

Son regard se reposa sur sa création, et subitement, elle la prit dans ses bras.

Le légume était froid. Absolument pas vivant. Sa bouche ne bougerait pas pour lui dire que tout irait bien, et même si elle mettait une bougie à l'intérieur, rien n'allumerait ses yeux vides. La magie n'aurait pas lieu cette fois.

Silencieusement, elle commence à pleurer, serrant les bras toujours plus fort autour de sa petite citrouille, finissant par enfouir son nez à côté de la chair creusée encore humide et odorante, si odorante…

Mais elle l'avait un peu trop creusé cette citrouille, et elle serrait la où elle avait découpée. Alors finalement, les formes se rompirent, se brisèrent en morceaux et un peu de jus vint tâcher la jolie robe d'Halloween.

Maria reposa le fruit éclaté sur la table, et se leva, allant chercher quelque chose dans le frigo.

Béatrice ne pouvait pas être là, mais elle lui avait donné quelque chose au cas où elle se sentirait trop mal.

La petit fille prit dans ses bras la tête de sa mère, et la pausa sur la table de la cuisine.

Elle avait une autre sorte de citrouille à creuser.

Quand sa lame plongea dans la chair tendre de l'orbite vitreuse, Maria se mit à rire. Et ne s'arrêta pas de rire avant un long, long moment.

Entre deux rires, sa toute, toute petite voix s'élevait, doucement, entamant le refrain d'une chanson.

_Happy Halloween Maria._


End file.
